deltabetazetafandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Ombre
Nina Ombre Born a few decades after the rise of the Spanish Inquisition, Nina was the daughter of French scholar and his Spanish wife. Fleeing across the Pyrenees, they settled in Toulouse where her father ended up working at the Université de Toulouse teaching theology and canon law. Like her father, she had a passion for learning and would spend hours with him debating subjects running from history to theology. Once day, stumbling upon some ancient texts on alchemy, books that caused her father to leave Spain in the first place, she became interested in the arts. Although no abilities, through research she became positive that such things as magic and other bits of mythology did exist. Her curiosity got the best of her, running into a vampire called Abi who introduced the beauty into the real world of the Unseen. Travelling for many years, she eventually settled in Paris as the owner of a very successful bordello a decade before the start of the French Revolution, only to flee once more this time back to her birth place where she lived posing as a Nun until 1805. At this time, she met the Baobhan Sith named Sile and introduced her to her soon to be 'husband' Philippe Martin. For most of the nineteen century, she lived in Paris running a number of bordellos and music houses. A number of years before the Franco-Prussian war, she along with a number of other Unseen officially created the Paris Pax. The Paris Peace, which had until then been a unofficial way of life was now enforced, ruthlessly. During WWII she became an unofficial member of the French Underground. Hunting Nazi's became an occupation for Nina and her brood during those years. She also became enamored with learning secrets. Drawing on her love for research, she became a dealer of information. This continued throughout the Cold War, eventually seducing her current 'husband' Pavel from the Russians in the 1950's. Nina and her brood, lived running numerous boarding houses, bordello's, theaters and music halls until the Finfolk Sorcerer killed one of her Thralls, who also happened to be Sile's husband. Unbeknownst to Sile, she followed her across the Atlantic after getting information from the St. Hill Family. Nina moved to Skogshaven at the end of 2010 with her opening The Necropolis. Nina is a pyromancer, a dealer in the flame. She can create open flames, often lighting her expensive cigars. She can also throw balls of fire at short distances, delivering severe burns. A few have also seen her covered in flames when in combat. One of the odd side effects of her fire ability is that she can create Thralls. The norms take on some characteristics of vampires (each person is different) including an extended lifespan. Becoming one of her servants does have a bad side effect besides becoming horribly addictive to her blood. Once they have reached a undetermined life span, they burst into flame in a very painful spontaneous human combustion. Above all family, especially Nina's family is very important. Although Sile doesn’t know it, Nina considers her like one of her sisters.